


Grounding

by Creative__Writing



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a sweety, Heidi is mentioned, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pinning Connor, Poor Evan-, anxiety attack, i'm glad these are tags, idek what I was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: Prompt: Person A is cornered by a bully, Person B comes to the rescue





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I found the comments on my last attempt of writing to be lovely, and so I thought I could try again. 
> 
> I also have no clue if there is a stated way that Evan gets to school, so… I am not sure why I made Evan have this set routine, but he does apparently. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t have anxiety, and I have no clue if I portrayed this correctly.

It was a regular day. Evan had woken up at precisely 6:45, as usual, went through his typical routine, and got on the bus at 7:50. On the way to school, the lad was in his unassigned assigned seat, third row from the driver on the left. Had anyone looked over, they would see Evan checking his bag to make sure he hadn’t forget anything, while listening to music. 

Everything was fine and dandy. Someone had accidentally pushed Evan to the side a bit, but he was sure it wasn’t on purpose… or was it- no it wasn’t. They couldn’t have seen him in such a busy hallway. Nevertheless, Evan got to his first period class early, so he could get to the seat at the back of the class, near the window. Less people to see him from there.

Taking out various books and pencils, Evan set up his desk, pencils always to the right, and his books in the top left corner. Minutes later, the bell rang and a flow of students entered the room. As some student was walking by to sit at one of the other many desks in the back row, they bumped into Evan’s desk, causing his neatly set out array to become astrew, a notebook filled with papers falling onto the floor. As he was getting up, Evan’s chair made a loud shrill noise, causing what seemed to be the entirety of the class to focus on him. 

“Er, uh. S-sorry.” He apologized, flushing red in embarrassment as he collected his papers, hastily shoving them back into the workbook. 

The class passed generally uneventfully, for the rest of the students. For Evan, on the other hand, the class was spent with little paying attention, and mostly worrying students were still judging him, or whispering about the noise his chair made. The bell rang, and he was able to leave the fluorescently lit room. 

Evan left to the washroom before second period began, just wetting his hands and face to wash off the accumulated sweat from the panic that had arisen in his chest. Of course- that is when his day went a bit differently than usual. As soon as Evan had taken a step out of the boys bathroom, some people from his grade turned the corner. This wouldn’t be too big of a deal, normally, but the group wasn’t known for being nice. 

_‘Pay no mind to them.’_ Evan’s brain urged, and before being able to over think about the situation, as he normally did, Evan began walking out the hallway, avoiding their eyes as best as possible… by looking at the floor. 

“Wait- Tree Hugger, where are you going?” Ram, the bulkiest of the group asked. 

_‘Don’t acknowledge them.’_

“Is he ignoring me?” Ram asked, in disbelief to the group.

“I think he is.” One of the other girls answered, in a sickly sweet tone, as she adjusted her red cardigan. Evan didn’t know her name, and he thought that was probably for the best. 

Trying to quicken his pace, Evan went to turn a corner, only to find Ram grabbing his shoulder and roughly turning him around. The whites of the walls blurred together with the khaki lockers due to the speed of it. 

“I- I didn’t- didn’t hear you…?” The boy offered, meekly, rubbing his hands on his pants to rid the of the sweat he gained. 

“Did you hear that? He didn’t hear me.” Ram looked over to the group, his grip on Evan’s shoulder becoming tighter. 

“I’d say that sounds like a lie.” A girl in yellow exclaimed, in an obnoxious bubbly tone. 

“We don’t like liars, Boy Scout.” Ram’s other friend said, less beefy than Ram, but he was evidently able to take down someone like Evan, who also had a cast, adding to his disadvantage. 

The group began to take menacing steps towards him, and Evan became acutely aware of his heartbeat. His breathing was coming out in short ragged breaths, his knees were trembling, and the world felt as if it was doing pirouettes. 

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, and the group walking away when a girl in blue warned them about the owner of said voice, focusing on trying to reassure himself he wasn’t going to die. As soon as the teenagers left, Evan all but collapsed on the wall, his head by his knees. 

“Evan- oh shit.” Evan raised his head to see Connor Murphy, someone who he was able to call and actual friend. Not an ‘acquaintance’, or ‘family friend’. Connor opened his arms, silently asking permission to touch him, knowing it was a big no to do so without permission during ‘an attack’, as they were unlovingly named.

Evan moved to be in the taller teenager’s arms, accepting the hug, still waiting to calm down. 

“Okay- uh. Evan, name five things you can see.” Connor requested, seeming much more collected than normal.

“The fl-floor, you, some loc-locker, t-that door, the wind-window.” 

“Good, four things you can touch.” 

“You, the gr-ground, your hoo-hoodie, the wa-wall.” Evan could feel things slowly returning to his control.

“Alright, three things you can hear?”

“The bi-birds outside, your v-voice, teach-teachers talking.” His heartbeat was slowing down.

“Two things you can smell?” Connor seemed to be able to notice the trembling stop… more or less.

“Your de-detergent, some-someone’s perfume.” 

“One thing you can taste?” 

“T-the pizza in the cafeteria.” Evan relished in feeling in control once again, and took a deep breath, “Th-thank you.” 

Connor smiled at him, and enjoyed the feeling of holding Evan in his arms. He just nodded, the two staying in their position for a few more minutes, moving apart as the bell that second period had begun rang. 

“Can I see your arm?” Connor asked. 

“Uh- s-sure.” Evan nodded, and showed his arm to Connor, who had a sharpie in hand.

“You don’t mind- right?” After receiving the ‘go ahead’ nod, Connor had written something on Evan;s forearm. “Now get to class, you don’t want to worry Heidi,” he had chided, jokingly, before walking off. 

Walking to the next class, the polo-shirt cladded boy looked at his arm.

_‘Text me ; ) (555) 266-6873’_


End file.
